


Love and Constellations

by LunarTimeLady



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: I'm sorry Viktor died, M/M, VictUuri, Victuri, Vikturi, artist!viktor, astronomer!Yuuri, constellation!Viktor, viktuuri, yoi collab game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 11:30:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11207190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarTimeLady/pseuds/LunarTimeLady
Summary: The night sky has always intrigued Yuuri.  The intricate pinpoints of light far far away capture Yuuri’s attention and he can watch them for hours on end, mapping them in his notebook, discovering each one’s name or lack thereof.  It is an interaction quiet as the night that surrounds him, but as powerful as the dreams that those sleeping have.Tonight Yuuri watches the stars, the planets, and the moon.  Although this is an activity that he usually enjoys alone, this evening, Viktor has joined him.This piece is part of Group 9's Astronomer AU in the yoi collab game hosted on twitter @yoicollabs.





	Love and Constellations

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the art that goes with this fic here:  
> https://twitter.com/i/moments/875421718785007617
> 
> And be sure to check out @yoicollabs on Twitter for some other amazing collabs!

Of all the classes that Yuuri had his first week of college, Introduction to Astronomy was the only one that he was excited for.  Freshman year had brought a lot of change into his life, and he was looking forward to a class with something familiar, something that could connect him to his life before college began: astronomy.  Although this class would probably only be review from his own independent studies, it was a prerequisite for the higher astronomy classes, the ones where he would actually learn new material.  The idea of repeated information does not deter the smile from Yuuri’s face as he enters the classroom early.  Many of the seats are currently empty, so he chooses one near the front of the classroom and takes out his materials for class.  

The classroom begins to fill in and someone sits down beside Yuuri. He looks up from his astronomy notebook and meets the blue eyes of an upperclassman with long, silver hair.  Yuuri immediately had to admit to himself that this student was attractive, to say the least.  He wonders why someone this beautiful would choose to sit next to him, despite the other seats available.  “Hello, I’m Viktor,” the upperclassman smiles.  

“I’m Yuuri,” he replies, returning the smile with the addition of his cheeks blushing up to his ears.  Out of embarrassment, he quickly turns his attention back to his notebook, flipping through the pages of his handdrawn constellations, equations, and notes.

“Wow!  You must really like astronomy, Yuuri!” Viktor exclaims, now leaning over Yuuri’s shoulder examining the messy pages of observations.  

Yuuri responds softly, “I want to be an astronomer.  I study a lot on my own, and this is the notebook where I record my observation and notes.  I figured it would be helpful for class, since I could just add my new class notes to it.”

“Impressive!” Viktor comments in awe.  Suddenly, the professor walks in and their conversation is cut off as class begins.

The first day of class is mostly just reviewing the syllabus and what they will be learning, and Yuuri is satisfied with the topics.  This class should be easy for him.  Once the professor dismisses them, Yuuri takes out his phone and texts Phichit asking him to come to lunch with him.  Yuuri sighs when Phichit responds that he’s still in class.  Who was he going to sit with now?  Yuuri was not yet used to the cafeteria, and without Phichit, he knew he would be overwhelmed by the large amount of strangers.

“What’s wrong, Yuuri?” Viktor asks with concern.

“Oh nothing really,” Yuuri replies, “I wanted to get lunch but my friend is still in class, so I’ll just wait I guess.”  His words make it seem like it was not a big deal, but his stomach betrays him as it chooses this exact moment to growl.

“I see,” Viktor responds.  Viktor hesitates for a moment, then suggests, “I suppose you’ll have to eat lunch with me then!”

“Oh no, no, it’s okay, really!” Yuuri tries to reassure him, his voice shaky.  Viktor had already decided though, as he had taken Yuuri’s arm in his grip and starts dragging him towards the cafeteria.  

They enter the dining hall together, and after they get their food, Viktor leads them to a table with some occupants already.  “Yuuri, this is Mila, Chris, Georgi, and another Yuri,” Viktor introduces.  

“Two Yuris? This should be interesting,” Mila speculates.

Viktor ponders for a moment, then points at the Yuri at the table, saying, “That Yuri is now Yurio.”

“Huh?” Yurio exclaims angrily.  “I was here first!”

Viktor replies, “Well, Yurio, you are a high school student, so you should be grateful just to be here with us college students.”  Yurio looks annoyed, but stays quiet.  “Anyways. Yuuri here loves astronomy; we have class together.”

“That’s pretty cool.  What started your interest in astronomy?” Chris asks.

Yuuri glances at Viktor for assurance, who is still beaming at him.  “As a child, I used to stargaze with my family and the passion decided to stick around,” he explains.  “Viktor, what are you interested in?”

“Art.  I adore painting and drawing,” Viktor replies cheerfully.  “I do like astronomy too, to some extent.  I love stars and galaxies, they are fun to paint.”  Yuuri considers the irony of how Viktor looks like a piece of beautiful art, but he keeps it to himself.  

The conversation turns to topics Yuuri is less familiar with, so he eats quietly, frequently sneaking glances of Viktor.  Time passes quickly, and suddenly Phichit texts him that he is out of class.  “My friend’s free from class now, so I have to go, but thank you for letting me sit with you,” Yuuri smiles politely.

“Anytime, Yuuri!” Viktor grins in return.  Perhaps it is because Viktor’s eyes remind him of the sky or that his hair shines like stars, but Yuuri can feel himself blushing again as he turns to leave.

***

The night sky has always intrigued Yuuri.  The intricate pinpoints of light far far away capture Yuuri’s attention and he can watch them for hours on end, mapping them in his notebook, discovering each one’s name or lack thereof.  It is an interaction quiet as the night that surrounds him, but as powerful as the dreams that those sleeping have.  

Tonight Yuuri watches the stars, the planets, and the moon.  Although this is an activity that he usually enjoys alone, this evening, Viktor has joined him.

Viktor stares at Yuuri, examining and admiring him as Yuuri does the same to the stars.  Yuuri temporarily loses focus on his work, turning his attention to Viktor.  “Oh, I’m sorry that I’m not paying you much attention.  You must be bored,” Yuuri speculates, wondering why Viktor is staring at him.  

“Yuuri, you are so beautiful.  Especially when you’re focused.  Don’t mind me,” Viktor smiles.  Yuuri blushes, but the redness is barely noticeable in the moonlight.  Then Viktor adds, “Is it alright if I draw you?” 

Flustered, Yuuri responds, “Oh um, yes, if you want to.”

“I do,” Viktor grins.  So Viktor takes his sketchbook and a pencil out of his jacket’s inside pocket, and continues to stare at Yuuri, though now with a more clear purpose. Yuuri goes back to work with a newfound smile on his face and softer expressions. The silent night is broken by the sound of pencil on paper, the light scratches accentuated by the surrounding quiet. 

“By the way, Yuuri, did I ever tell you about my silly childhood dream?” Viktor asks.  Yuuri shakes his head, his ears focused on Viktor, but his hands focused on adjusting his telescope.  “When I was little, I wanted to be reborn as a constellation. It was silly, but it fostered my love for the stars. I liked how they looked, which was the artist in me, but now, Yuuri, I love them for more than their aesthetic. Thank you, Yuuri, for making the stars more meaningful to me,” Viktor explains, with admiration in his voice.

“That’s not a silly dream, it’s beautiful, Viktor,” Yuuri insists.

The night’s cool breeze becomes stronger, blowing Viktor’s hair in his face. As he readjusts it, he says, “Well your childhood dream is more plausible. You’ve already done so much to follow it, and it doesn't require some supernatural event like mine would.” They both giggle, and suddenly, Viktor takes Yuuri’s hand, catching his attention. “Always follow those amazing dreams of yours, okay? Become a professional astronomer, find a new constellation, be happy,” Viktor smiles, their eyes locked to each other like a gravitational pull. Yuuri feels his heart beat faster and all thoughts of the stars have left his mind because he had discovered something more beautiful than them: Viktor.

Their pull becomes stronger and their heads grow closer, closing the gap between them slowly.  Before they know it, they’re kissing. And when they pull apart for air, Yuuri whispers, “Viktor, right now, you’re my constellation.”

***

Part of Yuuri still refuses to believe the fact that Viktor had died, despite currently sitting at his funeral in tears.  Viktor had been driving to one of his favorite locations to paint, because he had wanted to paint it with the snow.  But the road was icy, and his car slipped off of it and into a tree.  The call from the hospital had made Yuuri drop his phone.  He was heartbroken.  He still is.  

He curls his head deeper into the scarf Viktor gave him the last time he had seen him.  They had been walking in the snow on their way back from a restaurant.  Yuuri was cold, and Viktor was generous.  Yuuri cannot decide if the scarf gives him comfort from Viktor’s warmth, or if it just makes him miss Viktor even more.  Eventually, he decides it must be a bit of both.  

When Yuuri’s parents arrive at the funeral, his mother immediately surround him with her arms, holding him tightly.  “Yuuri, I’m so sorry, my sweet child,” she coos.  

Only more tears stream down his face.  “I loved him,” he whimpers, “I loved him.  I loved him so much and now he’s gone.”  

***

Yuuri became an esteemed astronomer the day he discovered a new constellation.  It had been years since Viktor died, but Yuuri had named the constellation after him all the same.  After all, Viktor  _ was _ his constellation, wasn’t he?  It may have been years since he has last seen Viktor, but his love for him remained true.  Even from the grave, Viktor motivated Yuuri to follow his aspirations, so Yuuri did so and worked hard to graduate college, become an astronomer, and make his own new discoveries.  

Tonight, Yuuri stands on his balcony, looking up right at the constellation Viktor.  He smiles at the constellation, “Viktor, did you know that they have had parties for me for discovering you? As you know, parties aren’t my forte, but luckily Phichit came with me so I didn’t panic. Oh, and I’ve also been interviewed by some science magazines, which was pretty cool.  It’s weird going from quiet nights of observation to making a discovery and suddenly having the entire astronomy community know about you.  Of course, you always believed in me, so that made me stronger and I kept that in mind when doing all these crazy new things.”  Yuuri’s smile deafens and his eyes begin to water, “I miss you, Viktor.  I wish you were here with me.”

Then seemingly magically, as if a shooting star had heard his wish, a figure glowing blue, purple, and spotted with small white stars appears before him.  Yuuri is at first confused, but then he meets those sky blue eyes and notices the long, silver hair now shining bright as a star. “Viktor?” he asks the figure in awe.

The celestial being nods, a smile across his face as he replies, “Yuuri.”  Viktor reaches to wipe the single tear from Yuuri’s face, and his hand stays on his cheek.  “My Yuuri, you found me.”  His hand feels real, yet cool and misty.  Yuuri closes his eyes and focuses on the touch in order to savor the nostalgic feeling.  “I’m so proud of you, my darling astronomer.”  Viktor floats closer and kisses Yuuri, an embrace that Yuuri melts into.  Then Viktor pulls away, and Yuuri opens his eyes.  “Yuuri, I love you.  But I must leave.  Goodbye, my love.”

“Goodbye Viktor.  I love you too.”  Yuuri watches Viktor travel up to space.  While he hadn’t noticed before, his constellation was gone during the visitation.  In a few moments, the constellation Viktor reappears in its rightful place among the stars, and Yuuri smiles.  He had found Viktor after all.  His Viktor.


End file.
